


圣诞礼物

by lucasumie



Category: X玖少年团, 光凡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 随便 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasumie/pseuds/lucasumie
Summary: 争吵不如做爱
Relationships: 光凡, 夏之光/郭子凡
Kudos: 7





	圣诞礼物

圣诞礼物  
今年北京的初雪来的格外早，凛冽的寒风刮了几场，早晨猝不及防就迎来了银色的世界。

郭子凡因为拍戏行程的问题留在重庆，片场休息的时候打开朋友圈，不出所料的被各种雪的景色图刷屏。郭子凡迅速的翻过几页，没有看到心里想看到的人，这家伙平时咋咋唬唬有啥事都往朋友圈搬，这会儿倒是装作冷静的样子，也不知道又是什么奇怪的仪式感。

心想着退出朋友圈回到聊天界面，看见置顶消息框发来新的消息，“凡凡凡凡，下雪了，看得清楚吗？我这技术…”。

原来是在这等着呢，郭子凡随手回了消息便把手机扔在一边，开工去了。

手机联系的再频繁，也比不过肌肤相亲来的实在，以前合宿的日子习以为常并不觉得珍贵，现在各自分开工作以后才发现能见上一面都觉得吃力的不得了。

还不容易飞回一次北京，对方却刚好飞重庆，两个人抱着手机对行程看到的时候，简直无语凝噎，什么苦命鸳鸯，什么牛郎织女，现代交通如此进步却还是把距离拉得越来越远。

说到这异地恋，见不到摸不着，都算是小的，日子总要过啊，这人来人往的，曾经相遇奋斗陪伴相恋，再到现在看着对方那身边的人，心里忍不住打鼓，他们好像关系不错，嗯，交到朋友了，挺好的，总是有人照顾…可是…可是这是在干嘛。

说起来可笑，两个自认为成熟的人 ，就为了这种小事，一年下来吵了无数次，以前也吵架，毕竟住在一起哥哥们随便就发现了总有人来劝那就有台阶下了，现在可好了，一吵架就冷战，微信一拉黑手机一关机，到是谁也不给对方台阶下。郭子凡气的翻来覆去睡不着的时候就开始想，想十六岁懵懂的夏之光，那时候可多好啊。

为了避免粉丝不必要的矛盾，郭子凡在镜头前总是会避着夏之光，所有人都看得出这出戏，就夏之光看不出来，心神不宁眼神晃来晃去，主持人说什么也回答不上来支支吾吾，镜头一关，拽着郭子凡就往休息室走，皱着鼻子耷拉着肩膀，也不敢看郭子凡的眼睛，支支吾吾地问，凡凡我怎么惹你不高兴了吗。平时撒欢的不得了的小狗狗突然委屈的不得了，郭子凡都想不起解释什么，满脑子的就想着去摸他的脑袋给他顺毛，看看是不是会发出小狗哼唧哼唧的声音。

不过那都是十六岁的夏之光了，现在，实际存在的是十九岁的夏之光，长大了，得瑟的不得了的家伙。

总的来说吧，就是又吵架了，具体原因，无非又是，那个人是谁？你们很好吗？他对你很重要吗？这种无聊幼稚的问题，两个人都知道矫情的不得了，又不由自由在这种问题上较真，似乎是只能通过争吵来体会相爱的感觉。

别看郭子凡平时傲娇的不得了，两个人吵架了，倒是夏之光常常赌气，郭子凡倒不觉得自己怎么卑微了，不过就是相处模式而已。夏之光其实并没有胡搅蛮缠，就是没有安全感，小狗子嗷嗷嗷叫两下你给他摸摸脑袋，能让他心满意足到下个月。

只不过这次吵架，郭子凡没有主动去和夏之光说，吵架完以后到也没有冷战，还是三言两语会聊聊天，但是问题总是没有说开谁心里都不痛快。不过马上就要杀青了，回到北京，再慢慢说吧。

一下飞机，就被扑面而来的冷风吹的一哆嗦，到底是北方，郭子凡谢绝要送自己回来的经纪人，自己推着箱子回家。

推门进去打开灯，夏之光赫然坐在客厅里头，正对着门坐着一动不动，也不吭声。郭子凡着实被吓得不轻，忍不住骂了一句神经病。

郭子凡低头脱鞋，刚踩进拖鞋里，就被一股蛮劲推到墙上抵着，郭子凡的背直接撞在墙上，一阵耳鸣，长途跋涉本就疲惫不堪的郭子凡火气噌的就冒上来，伸手就往夏之光脸上打了一耳光。

夏之光歪着脸，舌头顶着口腔，刘海遮住了眼睛一动不动，郭子凡才发现他身上还穿着西装带着装，大概是听说自己回来一下活动就直接赶过来了。郭子凡有点无奈，想伸过手去和解。然而夏之光下一秒就伸手过来，两只大手攥住郭子凡的手腕顶在头顶，脸微微低着眼睛却恶狠狠的看着郭子凡，这王八蛋还带着眼睛，陪着他的西装领带和手上的动作，真是个纯种的流氓败类。

夏之光一只手攥着郭子凡的两个手腕，另一只手摩擦着郭子凡的嘴唇，两个人的脸凑的很近，对方呼出的热气喷在脸上又痒又湿。

郭子凡不想吵架了，郭子凡很想他，这么难见一面，为什么还要争吵呢。

郭子凡伸出舌尖舔舐夏之光的手指，郭子凡瞬间就感觉夏之光的呼吸变沉重了。下一秒，郭子凡就感觉被夏之光一把翻过身去，夏之光直接就开始扒他的裤子了。郭子凡有点后悔去刺激他，两个人说到底这么久没见，本来就想做的不得了，这下好了，万一夏之光失去了理智，倒霉的不还是自己。

郭子凡艰难地转过身去看夏之光 ，“你别着急，有一晚上呢，咱们到沙发上去…呀 ！”

夏之光还不等他说完，手指就直接探进去，没有前戏没有润滑，干涩的不得了。夏之光也知道这样子根本不行，蹲下身，就把郭子凡含进去。嘴里一边吞吐，在郭子凡注意力都被前边吸引的时候，手指一根根的加入，在后穴扩张进出。

夏之光把郭子凡放在沙发上，双腿打开，把郭子凡的精液随便抹在自己的前端，吻着郭子凡就这样直接冲进去。虽然有简单的扩张，但是郭子凡还是疼的厉害，郭子凡没有让他停下而是把腿打得更开迎接对方。没有什么比恋人的炽热的体温更让人心安了。

十六岁的夏之光在做爱的时候还是面红耳赤畏畏缩缩，就连扩张都是郭子凡带着他做，连套都给他亲手带上。十九岁的夏之光的成长早已超出了掌控，床上的主导权丝毫都不会让出，夏之光像是巡游自己的领地的狮子，极尽疯狂的占有欲在这个时候彻底地宣泄出来。在郭子凡的肩头，胸膛，背上都留下自己的痕迹。

少年的欲望总是无休无止，难以填平的沟壑。夏之光在释放以后搂着郭子凡，手指和嘴唇还是闲不下来。带着青筋的大手凶狠的拧着乳头，牙齿啃噬着大腿内侧的嫩肉留着一个个青紫的痕迹，手指粗暴的身后抽插，郭子凡张着腿，昏昏沉沉的躺在床在哼哼，似睡非睡的时候又被夏之光闯了进去，身体上下跌宕，额头一下下撞在床板上，换来夏之光装模作样的额头亲吻和更猛烈的撞击。

激烈的性爱让郭子凡神志出走似梦非梦，隐隐约约听见夏之光凑在耳边说，“凡凡，你肚子都是东西，明天就给我生个宝宝好不好？”

纵欲过度影响智商是真的。


End file.
